Moving Forward
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Sam returns but becomes terribly sick. Because of this Bobby convinces the Grandfather to call Dean. At first Dean's furious that they didn't tell him but worries as Sam gets worse and worse. Can they save Sam before it's too late? Sick Sam.


**So many plot bunnies after this wonderful premier!**

The Grandfather sighed as he saw Sam laying in bed, covered in his own sweat. Samuel placed a cold cloth on Sam's forehead.

"Is he all right?" Gwen asked, worry in her voice. He shook his head.

"Far from it," he muttered. Bobby sighed.

"I hate to say it, but...we need Dean"

"NO!" Samuel said angrily. "You know how much Sam doesn't want that!"

"I don't give a damn what Sam doesn't want!" Bobby shouted. "I've felt like shit for keepin' this from Dean! Now his brother is sick like this? I'm tellin' him!" Samuel sighed.

"He's right," Gwen said quietly. "I mean with how close those two seem Dean would probably want to know."

The Gradfather nodded.

"Fine."

Sam moaned and the three looked at him.

Quickly Bobby dialed Dean's cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dean, it's me, Bobby."

"Bobby?" He could hear the worry in Dean's voice.

"You need to come here," Bobby told him. "As soon as possible."

"What? Why?"

"Just come here."

Bobby hung up and walked over to the young man.

He felt Sam's forehead.

"Jesus Christ, he's burning up," he muttered.

_Flashes of hell entered his mind, the devil laughing at him, taunting him, forcing him to tear off his own limbs_

Sam shot up, screaming. They all had to pin him down.

"We might have to restrain him," Samuel said grimly. "For his own good."

Bobby sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, not yet. Let's save that for the last resort."

The Grandfather nodded.

"I'll go see how the others are doing,"Gwen said suddenly and Bobby nodded. A few minutes later a knock appeared.

Bobby slowly opened the door. There stood Dean, the same as always-but different. They hugged each other.

"Hey Bobby," Dean said fondly to the man who was like a father to him.

"Hey Dean..."Bobby closed his throat. "There's...somethin' you should see. Somethin' I haven't told you."

Dean's eyes got wide when he saw his Grandfather suddenly.

"Stay back, Bobby!" He said suddenly. Bobby looked over his shoulder.

"No Dean! It's really him...it's really your Grandfather."

Dean's eyes remained wide.

"What? How!"

"I don't know...I was just snatched from heaven," Campbell told him grimly.

"He's not the only thing you need to know about Dean..."

Dean stared at Bobby.

"What else are you keeping from me, Bobby?" Anger rose in his voice. Bobby sighed and waved his hand.

"Follow me." What Dean saw when he turned the corner was something he _wasn't _expecting.

"Sammy?" His eyes watered with tears and he looked at Bobby. "Is he..."

"He's real," Bobby whispered softly. "And he's Sam."

Dean knelt next to Sam's bed as Sam moaned his his sleep, his face drenched with sweat.

"How long..."

"A year," Bobby said softly.

"A year? A WHOLE GODDAMNED YEAR!" Bellowed Dean, rage filling him.

"Dean listen to me! Sam he didn't want to tell you cause he wanted you to have a normal life. He didn't want you dragged into his mess. And me, well I didn't want to tell you cause you GOT OUT and you know you'd get sucked right back into it if you found out Sam was alive."

"You could have told me not to find him!"

"Bullshit, he told you not to try and bring him back, did you listen?"

Dean's eyes lowered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. We both know you, Dean. You would have tried to find him, and if you couldn't you would have been constantly worrying about him-"

"But it's better than thinking he was dead! And in hell! At least I would have known he was allive..."

Pain consumed Dean.

"What's...wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Bobby sighed. "That's why you're here. It's gettin' worse, not better."

Worry took place of the shock and anger as Dean knelt before Sam. Sam's feverish eyes opened and stared at Dean.

"Dean?"

"Hey Sammy," Dean kept his voice soft. Sam closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry..."he whispered. "For not telling you."

"Sh, it's okay, rest now," Dean mumbled. "Don't talk."

Sam nodded and slowly fell into a feverish nightmarish sleep as Dean squeezed his hand, letting him know that he was not letting go.


End file.
